Kuroyukihime
PSASBR Guest: Kuroyukihime "Burst Link!" Bio Kuroyukihime, or Black Lotus, is a Burst Linker, a group of people who play the game Brain Burst and gained unique powers due to having it installed. Her ruthlessness in battle is widely known, using her abilities to her advantage. The Legacy of Kuroyukihime Accel World Stage 01 Sword Art Online: Lost Song Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Arcade Mode Opening: Kuroyukihime is talking with Haruyuki about their plan for Nega Nebulas when Haru tells her about a group of people who are meeting. She says she will check it out. Haru volunteers to go with her, but she says it may be too dangerous for him. Rival: Setsuka Reason: Kuroyukihime is walking and in awe at the scenery when she narrowly misses a sword thrust from Setsuka's Iai Blade. She comments that it was a good attempt, but lacking. Setsuka takes offense to that and says she will regret saying that. Connection: They both are mentors and are bent on destroying who wronged them in the past. They also use umbrellas, albeit in different ways. Kuroyukihime's Protégé is Haruyuki and Setsuka's is Patroklos. Transcript (Kuroyukihime walks around the rival stage in awe at the spectacle and doesn't see Setsuka's Iai Sword until the last second and barely dodges it.) Kuroyukihime: "Don't do something you'll regret." Setsuka: "Don't try to threaten me, child. You won't get very far. Now move along, before you regret it." Kuroyukihime: "No. I will not. If you want to get to it, you'll have to go through me!" Ending: Kuroyukihime walks into school and finds Haru and the others, who question her where she was and what had happened. She said that even she didn't know some of what happened. She did say she got something and glows with Polygon Man's power to Nega Nebulas' awe. Square Moves Square: Umbrella Swing FWD Square: Umbrella Thrust DWN Square: Umbrella Slam UP Square: Umbrella Uppercut (Air) Square: Air Umbrella Swing (Air) FWD Square: Air Umbrella Thrust (Air) DWN Square: Air Umbrella Slam (Air) UP Square: Air Umbrella Uppercut Triangle Moves (uses Black Lotus) Triangle: Vorpal Strike FWD Triangle: Vorpal Rush DWN Triangle: Vorpal Slam UP Triangle: Vorpal Pulse (Air) Triangle: Air Vorpal Strike (Air) FWD Triangle: Air Vorpal Rush (Air) DWN Triangle: Air Vorpal Slam (Air) UP Triangle: Air Vorpal Pulse Circle Moves Circle: Black Lotus Swipe FWD Circle: Silver Crow Launch DWN Circle: Cyan Pile Slam UP Circle: Lime Bell Blast (Air) Circle: Air Black Lotus Swipe (Air) FWD Circle: Air Silver Crow Launch (Air) DWN Circle: Air Cyan Pile Slam (Air) UP Circle: Air Lime Bell Blast Throws FWD: Hooked: She hooks them with the hook end of her umbrella and throws them. DWN: Impale: She jumps up and impales them. UP: It's Raining: She stabs them with the sharp end of her umbrella and lifts it up and opens it. Supers 1: Vorpal Charge: She sends Black Lotus charging in a straight line. 2: Crow's Talons: She summons Silver Crow to kill the opponents in the same manner as Hehachi's Level 2 Super. 3: Physical Full Burst: She activates Physical Full Burst where time stops, but she can move freely and every attack kills the opponents. Outfits School Uniform: Default Beachwear: Reach Level 10 with Kuroyukihime. ALO: DLC Minions Silver Crow: Reach Level 8 with Kuroyukihime. Cyan Pile: DLC Victory Music Generic Chase The World Burst The Gravity Intros Burst Link!: She walks into the Stage and says, "Burst Link!". World End: She summons Black Lotus, who slices the air several times and Vorpal Strikes an area in front of them. A Dark Elysium: She gracefully lands on the stage as Black Snow Princess and changes into Kuroyukihime. Outros Mission Complete: Her and Black Lotus slam the ground, sending purple shockwaves out. 3-Pronged Lady: She strikes a pose with Black Lotus and Black Snow Princess. I'm Done Here: She walks away with her umbrella obscuring most of her body. Taunts Funny: She points and giggles softly. Sharpen Your Skills: She makes Black Lotus sharpen their arms. Bored: She yawns and asks for them to try harder. Unamused: She quickly turns her head away and says, "Not amused." Quotes When Selected: "Burst Link!" "World End has returned." "Nice Choice!" When Performing Supers: "Vorpal Charge!"-Level 1 "Now, Haruyuki!"-Level 2 "Physical...Full...Burst!"- Level 3 When Achieving Kills: "Yes!" "Don't get up." "That was too easy." "Where is the challenge?" "Not good enough." "My skills are superior." "Just an annoyance." After Dying "No!" "I won't lose!" "Now I'm mad!" "I can't lose!" "How?" "I'm done with you!" "This ends now!" Trivia Her A Dark Elysium intro is inspired by Soul Calibur character Elysium. Her Sharpen Your Skills taunt is inspired by Baraka from Mortal Kombat. Her moves take inspiration from Noob Saibot and Kenshi, both of whom use similar tag-team attacks. Even though Haruyuki stayed behind in her Arcade Opening, he still appears in her moveset and Supers. Her Rival Theme would be Light. She and Setsuka both use umbrellas, albeit in different ways.